Spongebobs1fan
Spongebobs1fan 1/22/08 - 7/16/10 7/17/10 7/18/10-7/19/10 Spongebobs1fan has been a member of Tv.com since 1/22/08. He has 3398 posts currently on the site and has made 74 reviews. He mostly goes onto the Spongebob boards. He usually goes by the nick name of Sbs1fan or Sbfan. Profile: http://www.sbcforums.com/forums/index.php?/user/1568-spongebobs1fan/ Spongebobs1fan 2008 History Spongebobs1fan first joined Tv.com, 1/22/08 about a week after DC-Dude joined tv.com. At first Spongebobs1fan didn't post a lot and was not well know in early 2008. But by mid June of 2008 he was known by most of the people on the Spongebob forum and became a pretty active user. In late 2008 he became the most active he will ever be on tv.com. The forums were going extremly well and everything was going good. I was also going to host a blog party on the forums but then we got told that we couldn't have parties on the forums anymore. Spongebobs1fan 2009 History Stayed active , got suspended almost left - Whaleblubber. In 2009 Sbs1fan stayed active but then he became a little less active as the year went by, but by the end of the year he became more active again. Then it happened when Whaleblubber hacked into Spongebobs1fans account. Although he hacked into his account, it probally was just somebody pretending to be Whaleblubber. Because of that70sguy92 thought I was just pretending or I really was Whaleblubber, he reported me and that caused me to get suspended for about two weeks. When I came back from my suspension, Tv.com wasn't hardly active at all anymore and I almost left because of that and a few other things. Spongebobs1fan 2010 History Became way less active, basiclly left, still posts once in a while. In 2010, Spongebobs1fan became way less active and barely posts anymore mostly because of all the users have left or gotten banned. But towards March of 2010, he posts a couple times per day. He decided that he probally wont go on tv.com at all anymore, but he said he is still going to be active on the Spongebob Community. The Spongebob Community - 2009 - Present Spongebobs1fan first joined the Spongebob Community on October 18 of 2009. In the beginning when the Spongebob Community was first made, he wasn't as active as he was today on the SBC. During the dead period of SBC, nobody really posted even Sbs1fan didnt really post. But then he went back on the community and that70sguy happened to be logged in, so he tried to get the community active again. He got many users to join the Spongebob Community including pokesponge123 and tvfan95. Because of helping out so much on it, that70sguy92 promoted Sbs1fan to a mod position. He plans to stay on the community and be active user there and he has done that. SeaSpongez - Given to tvfan95 - This was one of Sbs1fans accounts that he had. He was nice enough to give this account to Tvfan95 so he could come back to tv.com. But he later left anyway. The Banning of Spongebobs1fan!- On July 16, 2010, Spongebob1sfan was banned from TV.com! WhaleBlubber reported all his posts and got him banned as a part of his attack. Coming Back to Tv.com- On July 17, 2010, He came back under the usernames of NineLives999, NineLives888, LineRiderChamp, Sbs1fan, fighter1223, DinoMan5664, and QueenBee11223. But he was shortly banned again with all of the accounts. Leaving SBC- On August 21st, 2010, he was de-modded on SBC for saying he didn't care about SBC Anymore. CF took his spot and he became a GFX Designer. He was angered at this and left. It is not known if he will come back or not, but he has moved over to SBM. He also quit Xat. But he returned again. Deleting His Account- On February 13th, 2011, he mysterious deleted his SBC account after some users thought he was in league with WhaleBlubber. Thus, marking his end. About a week later, he returned to SBC under the name "SpongeBobTheSponge44" and is now an active poster there. He also changed his name back to Spongebobs1fan. 2012 Right at the start of 2012, he got into a huge fight with tvguy. However, he has been decently active again as of June 2012. Due to yet more drama in later November with tvguy, he was banned from the Xat and SBC forever. Spongebobs1fan's Top Ten Favorite TV Shows (Note: need to edit) 1. Spongebob 2. Catdog 3. House 4. Aaahh!!! Real Monsters 5. The Simsons 6. King Of The Hill 7. Hey Arnold! 8. Lost 9. Ed Edd n' Eddy 10. Smallville Youtube Channel Sb1fan currently runs TheSBCForum channel on youtube, and has since June 24, 2011, along with SpongeSebastian, tvguy347, and CDCB. (http://www.youtube.com/user/TheSBCForums) Due to drama in later November 2012, the channel was deleted and a new channel was made by CDCB and CNF1, making sb1fan no longer in charge of the account. Category: Users